gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Fanon
is a video game based on the many fan fictions from the Gundam Fanon Wiki. It is developed by Koei, and published by Namco Bandai Games for the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360. Lounge mode The lounge is a unique feature to the game, you can check out your skills, relations with pilots, and Gundam Licenses here. Relationships Relationships are split into seven categories: Friendship, Trust, Affinity, Normal, Caution, Distrust and Contempt. Depending on your activities in the battle field, your friendship with that pilot will worsen or improve. Joint Attacks also help improve friendship levels. However, attacks and defeating other pilots will worsen your relationships with them. Attack System Charge Attacks The game adjusts the charge attacks based on a Suit's tier. Level 1 Suits (like the ASO Gundam Mk-II) can perform six charge attacks and will likely have additions attached to them. Level 2 Suits (MS that are specially made for characters) use four charge attacks. Level 3 Suits (mass produced MS) only have one charge and cannot perform any charge related combos. Featured Mobile Suits and Series Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories BGM: "Asu e No Kizuna" Level one Mobile Suits: *MKV-9052 ASO Gundam (Ash Kennedy, Saji Crossroad) *CTK-4029 Gundam Peacemaker (Elizabeth Kennedy) *MKW-9052 Sapphire Gundam (Louise Halevy) *LNS-2951 Gundam Revolver (Soran Erde) *LNS-5367 Emerald Gundam (Ash Kennedy) *PMX-003/A The O ver. Annihilate (William Osborne) Level two Mobile Suits: *TSK-X31S DOM Trooper (Sean Crawford) *LNQ-02 Zeong Level three Mobile Suits: *TSK-19S Zaku Warrior *TSK-31S DOM *TSK-14A Gelgoog *TSK-20A GOUF *LNQ-15S Gyan *LES-03 GINN (Holo-Illumini colors) Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories - Weiss, Season 1 BGM: "UNICORN" (Gundam Weiss and Noir only) Level one Mobile Suits: *SDW-1309 Gundam Weiss (Ash Kennedy, Elizabeth Kennedy) *SDW-1312 Gundam Noir (Saji Crossroad, Louise Halevy) *SVS-3003 Crossblade "Physalis" (Teresa Willis) *TSK-X31W Dreissen (John Hawkins) *SVS-19S Zaku Phantom (Travis Willis, Amber Nishimura) Level three Mobile Suits: *SVS-21 ASH *ZEO-421 Zaku III *SVS-21A GOUF "Pacilia" *TSK-52 GINN (Sovereign Serenity colors) *SVS-21D Sovereign Flag (Christina Yamato, Derrick Fisher, Michael Vermillion, Hikari Velse) Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories - Weiss, Season 2 BGM: "Namida no Mukou" Level one Mobile Suits: *MKV-9152 ASO Gundam Mk-II (Ash Kennedy) *GN-0000S 00 Serenity (Elizabeth Kennedy) *SVS-0041 Omnicron Gundam (Saji Crossroad) *SVS-3160 Mu Gundam (Louise Halevy) *SDW-9413 Desperado Mk-II (Travis Willis) *SDW-3632 Descartes Caviar (Teresa Willis) *AZO-204 Noctis Duodecim (Gerald Starstorm) Level two Mobile Suits: *SVS-21X Sovereign Flag Ash and Teresa Custom (Ash Kennedy, Teresa Willis) Level three Mobile Suits: *AZO-64 Zodiac Flag Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic BGM: "NEXT LEVEL" Mobile Suit Gundam SEED of Tears Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Star Struck BGM: "Unlimited Sky" Level One Mobile Suits: *GNSS-TD-3 Perfect Guardian (Special Edition) *GNSS-1D Rush Gundam *GNSS-X-1D Dash Gundam Level Two Mobile Suits: *GNSS-TD-2 Guardian Gundam *GNC-EX Level Three Mobile Suits: *GNC-2 Agas (All Armors) Mobile Savior Gundam C.E.D. BMG:"Inner Universe" BMG:"GOD DIVA" Level One Mobile Suits: *GU-0 C.E.D. Gundam (Charlie Days) *GU-1 P.H.I. Gundam (IX.A Erde) *GU-2 J.G.P. Gundam (Jacub Mars) *GU-3 K.I.T.E. Gundam (Ryuo Mysaki) *GU-4 A.R.K. Gundam (Hide Destori) *GN-099 Creed Gundam (John Days, Flall Grace) *RXU-76-1 Solor Gundam (Gyris Usai) Level Two Mobile Suits: *GU-X C.D. Gundam *GU-XX P.I. Gundam *GU-XXX J.P. Gundam *ASO-AD Flag A.T. (Angelica Days) *ASO-SG Flag A.T. (Saia Gyisa) *ASO-000 Cyinenide Level Three Mobile Suits: *ASO-1 Flag OP *ASO-2 Flag EN *ASO-00 Cyinen [[Mobile Savior Gundam E.V.A.|'Mobile Savior Gundam E.V.A.']] BMG:"Zankoku Na Tenshi No These" BMG:"Silly Go-round" Level One Mobile Suits: *GU-0000 E.V.A. Gundam (Renki Miniki) *TriEgde (Gyris Usai) *GU-0-MKII C.E.D. Gundam MKII (Charlie Days) *DX-0 C.E.D. Quan (Charlie Days) *GN-100 Creed TDS (Flall Grace) Level Two Mobile Suits: *ASO2-KS Ahead A.T. *Arvva *Miracle Level Three Mobile Suits: *ASO2-01 Ahead OP *ASO2-02 Ahead EN *ASO2-00 Ahead IN [[Mobile Suit Gundam Throne: DAEVION|'Mobile Suit Gundam: Throne DAEVION']] BMG:"ELIMINATION UP" Level One Mobile Suits: *GUN-01 DAEVION Gundam (Daemon Sai) *MM-0 00 (Jacub Mars) *GU-6 E.F.S. Gundam (Ryotaro Nogami) *Virtue [[Mobile Suit Gundam ROUGE|''Mobile Suit Gundam ROUGE]] BMG:"Let's Tie Like A Line" Level One Mobile Suits: *CX-0000 ROUGE (An Kibiti) *CX-1111 BLEU (Cyris Les) *CX-2222 VERT (Dan Ark) *CX-3333 JAUNE (Gren Jack) *CX-4444 BLANC (Alca Asuka) *CX-5555 VIOLET (Dameion) Storylines & Characters Memories of the Wind (Anno Domini - The Green Blaze series) Playable characters: * Ash Kennedy (''Voiced by: Toru Furuya (Japanese), Matthew Erickson (English)) * Elizabeth Kennedy (Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Anna Cummer (English)) * Saji Crossroad (Voiced by: Miyu Irino (Japanese), Gabe Khouth (English)) * Louise Halevy (Voiced by: Chiwa Saito (Japanese), Kelly Sheridan (English)) * Sean Crawford (Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Brian Drummond (English)) * Soran Erde/Shane Johnson (Voiced by: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), Richard Ian Cox (English)) * Gerald Starstorm (Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Sam Vincent (English)) * Hikari Velse (Voiced by: Yukana (Japanese), Carol-Anne Day (English)) * John Hawkins (Voiced by: Kiyonobu Suzuki (Japanese), Matt Smith (English)) * William Osborne (Voiced by: Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), Johnathan Love (English)) * Amber Nishimura (Voiced by: Mai Goto (Japanese), Shannon Chan-Kent (English)) * Travis Willis (Voiced by: Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese), Andrew Francis (English)) * Teresa Willis (Voiced by: Ryoko Shiraishi (Japanese), Lalainia Lindbjerg (English)) * Derrick Fisher (Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Brian Drummond (English)) * Michael Vermillion (Voiced by: Tomokazu Sekl (Japanese), Phil Fulton (English)) * Christina Yamato (Voiced by: Satomi Arai (Japanese), Katie Rowan (English)) Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Star Struck * Ransac (Voiced by: Mark Hildreth (English)) * Longshot (Voiced by: Scott McNeil (English)) * Strafe Lenardo (Voiced by: Michael Adamthwaite (English)) * Dom Bombardi (Voiced by: Brad Swaile (English)) * Milliardo Consulo (Voiced by: Mark Hildreth (English)) Mobile Savior Gundam TRIO (Anno Domini-UNITIY Series) *Charlie Days (Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese), Yuri Lowenthel (English)) *IX.A Erde (Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga (Japanese), Sam Vincent (English)) *Jacub Mars (Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Bryce Papenbrook (English)) *Flall Grace (Voiced by: Kaori Nazuka (Japanese), Kim Mai Guest (English)) *Ryuo Mysaki *Hide Distori *Angelica Days (Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Amanda Winn Lee *John Days *Saia Gyisa (Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese), Bridget Hoffman (English)) *Renki Miniki (Voiced by: Kaori Nazuka (Japanese), Kari Wahlgren (English)) *Daemon Sai *An Kibiti (Voiced by: Masumi Asano (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English)) *Gyris Usai (Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese), Andrew Francis (English)) Unplayable/Support Characters * Sumeragi Lee Noriega (Voiced by: Yoko Honna (Japanese), Lisa Ann Beley (English)) * Mileina Vashti (Voiced by: Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese), Andrea Libman (English)) * Josh Starstorm (Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (Japanese), Gabe Khouth (English)) * Commander Daryl (Voiced by: Dave Kelly (English)) * Syrene Gaze (Voiced by: Shannon Chan-Kent (English)) * Karith (Voiced by: Dave Ward (English)) * Denki Chikawa (Voiced by: Kaori Nazuka (Japanese), Julie Maddalena (English)) Category:Games